My Failiure Part 2
When I was awoken from the first dream, I felt something draining my memory of this dream! I instinctively knew it wasn't doing it for any good reason, so using some of the leftover knowledge that still drained i locked the memory. I had set the memory to return soon for i knew i couldn't have stopped the memory drain. Of course i had eventually forgot, but my trick worked and a year or 2 later the memories came back shakily. I had 4 of these "visions" or nightmares. You know the first, and now to the second. Because even with how I still hadn't remembered any of the first, the vision continued in my next sleep. I had ran, running away from the GMod Ghost. I was a fucking coward after all, but at least I fought until I was the only one left. I was running into a forest, a forest i knew had a way into the sewers from somewhere. Looking around, I found a strange bowl like large pond. In the pond was an ichthyosaur, from Half Life swimming within its waters. I jumped in, trying to get to the sewer entrance only to get bit in half and die at the gate. I woke up. Next day I retried, same place, scenario and such. I decided to be tactical about it. I waited just above the rock above the sewer grate gate for the ichthyosaur to swim to the furthest zone of the waters. As soon as it did I quickly dived, and opened the grate as the creature headed towards me. I quickly Shut the gate, and struggling against its brute strength I bearly put it where I could lock it. I took a moment to breathe and register, then proceeded down the pipeworks. As I reached a large interior zone, I looked around. 4 Metallic Platforms, 2 large and square furthest from me, an exceptionally large rectangle to my right, and lastly a smallish rectangle to my left with a girl stranded on it. I dont specifically remember what it was, but something was attacking her. I fought through these enemies and met up with her. My dream self instantly reconized her, she was my girlfriend!(Though the me me wasn't to have a girlfriend for awhile) We spoke, catching up. She had believed me crazy when I told her about the apocalypse and ran from me. But now i had the sad sad evidence to prove it. We discussed it, hugged and talked about things. She at the end of the conversation pointed out the portal that was on the island to my right when I entered. She said it takes you somewhere and that she had taken one and ended up here, but was too afraid to go again until i came and rescued her. We both nodded and exchanged pep talks, we crossed the "islands" as we did and finally decided to do it. We loved each other still, and jumped through. She had utter and complete confidence in me, and I to her. We were teleported into a thick green jungle i had thought as... dinosaur like. (Maybe i even commented on it being like ARK:Survival Evolved) CONTINED IN PART 3 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story